


day’s sweetest moments are at dawn

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: My first piece of Star Wars fan fiction. Just a soft morning between Anakin and Obi-Wan. title from Ella Wheeler Wilcox's poem 'Dawn'.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	day’s sweetest moments are at dawn

Obi-Wan was always the first to rise. 

It was an easy thing to do when your partner could sleep well into the afternoon if given the chance, especially after winning the war. Waking first had perks, though, the best, however, being the opportunity to stare at Anakin unhindered. 

Anakin rested on his back, face lax and serene. His messy mop of dirty blonde hair haloed around his face, the golden morning light shining on his beautiful features. He looked innocent like this, not even the scar dashing through his right eye was able to lend itself to any degree of the menacing aura it usually could. 

Obi-Wan propped himself on his side, resting his face against one hand as he reached out with the other to gently trace his soulmate’s plush lips. Anakin shifted slightly, a soft sigh passing from his lips. 

Obi-Wan kept lightly running his fingers over Anakin’s mouth, mind drifting. These lips were beautiful no matter what they were doing, be it lax in sleep, stretched into an alluringly cocky grin, or swollen and wrapped around Obi-Wan’s cock as he bobbed along the length of it in enamored servitude. 

In his distraction, Obi-Wan pressed the pads of his fingers too firmly against Anakin’s cupid’s bow, waking the younger man. Their eyes met briefly, Anakin only keeping his open long enough to confirm that it was Obi-Wan touching him. Anakin pursed his lips in a gentle kiss against Obi-Wan’s fingers. 

Those fingers skimmed down to Anakin’s chin before moving to graze his strong jawline. Anakin hummed softly, reaching up to lay his hand on Obi-Wan’s hip over the comforter, gripping it once.

“You’re doing it again?” Anakin’s voice was thick with sleep, the words rumbling from his throat. 

“Doing what again, darling?”

“Watching me sleep, staring at me, call it what you want.” Anakin reached up with his right hand, gentle as he wrapped cool metal fingers around Obi-Wan’s wrist. He guided Obi-Wan’s fingers back to his mouth, lips parting to take two in. 

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, pressing down against Anakin’s tongue. “I can’t help it. Admiring you has become a favorite pastime. And in the morning, I’ve all the time in the galaxy to do so.” Obi-Wan did his best to keep his voice level as Anakin began sucking on the fingers in his mouth. 

Anakin hummed around them, eyes opening partially to lock with Obi-Wan’s heated gaze. “And you are stunning like this, aren’t you, my love?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin hummed again, non-committal. “You know it, don’t you, dear one?”

Anakin withdrew Obi-Wan’s fingers from his mouth, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan’s as he slowly dragged the pads down his bottom lip. “I might, but only because you say it so often, Master.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes tracked his fingers’ descent, moving his hand lower to wrap a gently possessive hand around Anakin’s throat as he shifted his body to rest over Anakin’s. “Then perhaps I should  _ show _ you instead.”


End file.
